


Reach out for the Goose (Literally)

by HeadphonesLynx



Category: Persona 4, Untitled Goose Game (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe-There Is a Horrible Goose, Crack, Crossover, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, i guess??
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-05 03:07:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21206393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeadphonesLynx/pseuds/HeadphonesLynx
Summary: It's a lovely day in Inaba and There is a Horrible Goose





	1. make the silver-haired boy lose his big catch

**Author's Note:**

> The beginnings of the Investigation's team fight with a goose.

It was a lovely day, Yu thought as he was fishing and petting one of the many stray cats in the small town that he had been forced to live in but soon took a liking to after making the Investigation team. Today, however, was going to be a lazy day that nothing big was supposed to happen-

_SPLASH!_

He got a bite! Shooing off the cat (who was not very happy about getting off, maybe he could feed it this catch) he grabbed the line and immediately noticed something was off. The usual fish didn't struggle as much as this one did-was it a rare catch? Either way, Yu was determined to find out, as for the next 20 minutes he sat and began to fight against what was now clearly a fish of a monstrous size to the point it could compete with some of the Giant shadows he had encountered in the TV world. Finally, it was the time to unleash the final strike! With one last pull that took what remained of his strength, a magnificent, massive, overwhelming glowing fish shot out of the riverside and onto Yu's lap.

_The Guardian. _Yu had caught a legend. He was relieved, and excited because now Nanako would look up to him even more as he had just-

**Splash!**

Where was the fish?! Yu hurriedly looked around until he spotted his catch...

...Back in the river...

...held by a goose in its beak...

...who _just happened _to open its beak...

...and the guardian fell out of the beak...

...back into the river.

That bastard of a bird must have grabbed his catch while he was thinking and priding himself on his achievement! And now, what should he do?! He hadn't caught anything all day and Margaret would have his head if he spent a day doing nothing!

The goose matched its eyes straight into Yu's still processing eyes as he just tried to make sense of what just happened. His pride had just been damaged, and any wayward souls who would happen to pass by could have evidently seen Yu's soul leave his body underneath that stoic expression while he continued to look at the undisturbed goose floating in the river. If only, thought Yu, he could summon Izanagi in the real world so that he would have shocked the goose to death because did the bastard have any idea what it just did?! He would eventually find that goose and give it it's well-deserved punishment!

* * *

The goose was satisfied with its newly completed objective. the silver-haired boy's day was ruined. they were happy in causing chaos. 

Now, where was that Trash Can?


	2. make the boy on the bike fall into a trash can

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yu sets a new objective for the gang: hunt down the goose
> 
> Yosuke doesn't understand why until he runs into the little demon himself.
> 
> goose is happy. goose is god.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I woke up to 10 kudos and I have no idea why, but thanks! Glad y'all like this trash.

_"...and that's why we, the investigation team, should hunt down this goose."_

_"Senpai, are you sure you're okay? Have you been eating Mystery Food X?"_

_"Kanji's right. Did you eat that, partner? Because it sure seems like it."_

* * *

Yosuke sighed as he pulled up another grocery delivery from Junes. Taking a quick look at the tag for the next order, he pulled out from the garage of the last customer into the roadway, while thinking about the text Yu had sent to the Investigation team's groupchat. According to his partner, Yu had apparently gotten a big catch before it was stolen by a goose and released back into the river. The story seemed pretty stupid, and Yosuke personally thought that Yu had eaten one of the girls...Attempt... at cooking and went on a fever dream, had it not been that he had known that Yu wouldn't call for the team to start hunting a goose down Inaba if it had been a fever dream.

As if summoned by fate, Yosuke suddenly heard a very distinctive sound.

**HONK!**

Shocked, he tried to swerve out of the way to avoid the poor bird but his bike didn't want to work and hit something in the road that caused his bike to jam up and he flew out of the seat into the air and was falling into a very distinctive hole-

** _Craash!_ **

** _Bang!_ **

** _thump_ **

Yosuke Hanamura, Prince of Disappointment, had fallen into another trash can with no way out. Lucky for him, there was a small hole and now he could see that bastard of a goose. Looking through what remained of his viewpoint, he could see that the goose had moved a lot of trash cans into strategic locations (so was it as smart as the fox at the shrine? That fox had the uncanny ability to find leaves that the team could chew, refreshing them after a long day in the TV world) and had somehow stuck a stick between the spokes of his bike wheel, causing it to jam when he tried to get out of the way for that little demon in white feathers. It also looked like that fowl had dragged a variety of rocks, pots, and other mismatched items out into the road, and he could see that his bike had smashed a flowerpot that had launched him into this unfortunate situation that he was sadly used to. It also looked completely busted as it lay bent in a bed of black trash cans, which meant he had to buy _another _bike.

Then he heard that accursed sound. That sound that would always remind him of why he really needed to follow Partner's example more.

A long stream of honks came from the evil water god disguised as a harmless, even kinda cute bird as it seemed to be laughing at him and at its success at destroying what remained of his fragile masculinity and self-esteem. For now, Yosuke could only hope a kind soul or one of his friends would find him like this and free him from the prison and the terrible, terrible guard that also happened to be a goose.

As soon as he got out, he's helping Yu make goose soup tonight.

* * *

goose very much liked this objective! it was always fun to make humans get stuck and require help because of them!

next objective...what was 'martial arts?' goose didn't care, they honked in joy when they realized what the next objective was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is no update plan for this, btw.
> 
> but this will be finished!! Eventually, but it Will!!


	3. drop a bucket on the martial artist girl's head.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chie didn’t know why the first two members wanted a bird dead. It was just a bird, how bad could it be? Apparently really bad, when she meets the ill-spoken goose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My area got heavy snow and I had to walk through 5 inches (12.7cm) of snow back home in underprepared clothing. It wasn't fun. Also, the idea for this one was kinda hard to think up of but enjoy!

"Partner, at first I didn't know what horror the goose could cause...but the bastard tripped me, and I swear upon my persona itself I'm helping to chop off the demon's wings with you!"

"...Thanks."

"What are you guys on? It's just a bird, how bad can it be?"

"Chie, you don't understand! IT FLIPPED ME INTO A TRASH CAN!"

"YOU DO THAT ANYWAY TO YOURSELF!"

* * *

"HAI-YA!+"

** _THUNK!_ **

Chie Satanoka, who had just received news about her newest quiz grade (Spoiler: Didn't do so hot) was trying to release some stress. Working out and practicing her kicks always helped to clear her mind, and also reminded her of the conversation she had with two of her besties, Yu and Yosuke. The entire team was confused at Yosuke's sudden turnaround to Yu when the de facto leader brought up the goose again during lunch. According to Yosuke, He had encountered this so-called terror himself and wanted to join Yu on his quest for vengeance. Which was dumb, but then again, they were always getting into trouble so it made sense.

"CHAAAAAAA!"

** _THUMP!_ **

_That was a great kick! , _thought Chie, although how long had she been working out? This was the 7th rep, which meant that around 3 more reps should finish up her workout for the day. That was good, her kicks were getting more accurate and precise-and oh, there were her steak skewers, thanks delivery girl!

Bending over, Chie suddenly heard a very iconic sound that, bless her, she had not heard just yet but she would later learn to fear.

_Honk!_

** _FHUMP!_ **

Suddenly, her world became as dark as the inn when Yukiko wanted to read those ghost stories that scared her but Yukiko never found them scary and instead would die laughing. Her meat (NOOOOOOOO!) fell out of her mouth and she stumbled around until she managed to hit her head on the tree. While all this happened, a maddening honking was happening all around Chie, to the point where all she could really hear were the sounds that probably drove at least one person mad. Eventually, she managed to pull her head out of...

..a F***ing bucket. Over to the side, there was the bird-

-IT WAS EATING HER MEAT!!!! ALRIGHT, TIME TO DIE, YOU ******* *****-*** ****** GOOSE!

Chie shot towards the goose (Who at this point had all of her skewers in its mouth) and attempted to kick the goose. However, the goose was a small target, and she didn't have the strength of Tomoe assisting her, Chie ended up falling flat on her face as the goose swam off into the river, with her precious meat still in its mouth.

Dammit...she'd have to apologize to both Yu and Yosuke for not believing them. But for sure she's helping them next time they want to try and murder the bird.

* * *

goose brought the strange shiny sticks back to its nest. goose was irritated, the girl even tried to kick it! no one has ever succeeded in hurting goose, but the human came to a tad too close for goose's liking. 

On the to-do list...goose was ready for it.

they just needed to find fireworks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had this done for like...a week? I just didn't have enough time to edit cause I am in like 4 advanced college-level courses in high school and they are notorious for work. Sorry! I'll try and keep this updated like once a week but no promises.
> 
> I have majority of the plot planned out, but the actual writing is something that's not done. I'll finish this eventually! (ノᐛ)ノ

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea whether geese actually exist in japan but Inaba doesn't exist IRL so it has a goose now i guess


End file.
